


Of Pranks and Movie Plans

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flirty Sans, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is strong, Gold Digger, M/M, Male Frisk, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pro snowboarder, Professional snowboarding, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: Day 5 of Frans weeks is here let’s get into some pranks. This has some trigger warnings for a reason. I might continue it if thiers enough support behind it .





	Of Pranks and Movie Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Author note since I’ve already done a similar idea, but Sans played a prank on Frisk which I made for last year’s April fools. But this is something I was thinking about and want and how I want to see this play out. Also, I'm in the mood to write something beautiful. My need to write overwhelmingly. I’ve taken to making a few male Frisk fic since I’ve been in the mood for writing m/m with the thought in mind possibly I’ll convert people who ship fontcest unwillingly there is a few them of running around. There are only a few male Frisk fics, to begin with, let’s see if I can kick off the deluge?

**_“Look, Frisk, I can handle this you're always away you're never home anymore, and it is not working anymore!” Frisk for his credit was barely home a few hours. He was exhausted. He just got back from three back to back competitions which he won first place in two of them and got third place in the last when I lost speed on the sharp corner. This was a long time coming, and he had enough of this behavior. I was tired, and it's not like he cares anymore I was bored of this relationship then Micah._ **

**_“I missed you more than words can express it’s not fair that you want me to uproot my life.” Frisk couldn’t stop staring at Micah I never asked him to move out of Ebbott City. This has been his home since he was born here, and he wanted to be close to his family who lived nearby._ **

****

**_“What the heck are you even talking about Micah I understand I’ve asked you to come with me during my competition you told me hundreds of time you want to stay since you work the city. I at no point forced you into going on the road with me I called you daily and skyped with you twice a day. But you knew what you were walking into. You knew when you got with me. I’m professional snowboarder you knew that I would be away for competitions, stop making excuses Micah! You want to end this, it's over just pack your shit and go. The bull shit excuses are just wasting both of our times. I’m trying to qualify for the Olympics if you want to be childish you can head for the door because I supported you through everything. All the harebrained schemes I funded. All the times you were looking for something to make out of your life I support every dream every whim. We’ve been together since high school, but it’s like you never grew up. Theirs the door don’t let hit you on the way out. He stomped out of the apartment that we had shared since we graduated college, but I bought it with the prize money I won._ **

**_“Remember this Frisk Iris you will never find a man or woman who loved you half as much me.”_ **

**_“Yeah yeah I don’t care I’ll send your shit to the storage locker. I’ll tell your family where it is.” He slammed the door. And taking a moment layout on the lazy boy. Glad that he made a decision I tried to break up with more times over the years. That I could count his leeching, and his mooching ways had been the most prominent thorn in my life. Especially when he would turn everyone against me, my friends, Angela and Howard being the only who understood that I was trapped in a cycle of that he wouldn’t let me go.being a gay man in Ebbot city? While accepting, there is a lot of stigma of breaking such a long-lasting relationship even if I had been that unhappy. I need to relax tomorrow morning I have the competition, and I have to well-rested MT. Ebbott isn’t easy mountain to compete on, and I want to be on the Olympic team it would be an excellent way to leave competitive scene and finally, do whatever always wanted_ **

 

 

 

That was six months ago, and things have changed so much from then the way I see things.  But after saving the underground and becoming an ambassador for the monster kind and basically getting a crash course about diplomacy. While this isn’t something, i expected I would be doing when I fell down the mountain when I crashed on my snowboard during my trail to join the Olympic team. But my life being flipped upside down? Well, it's like getting a new lease on life after. Seeming everything has become the bleak lacking focus while snowboard was something I love helping others makes happier, and it makes the degree I got in political science is not left to waste.

“ Are you ready? Once we do this i don't think we can ever see each other the same way “ sans was relaxing in his bedroom Frisk couldn’t stand seeing the room so mess had spent most the last few days cleaning the room to excitement of  Papyrus and the chagrin of sans who for his part actually least stopped the trash tornado and allowed me to convince him to get the treadmill out of his room stating your on the surface now and I’m pretty sure it would be a nice gift to  Papyrus who like to work out to get a real bed, and a computer were relaxing in his room that

“Sans were just pranking Paps! It's not like we’re getting married calm down. “I was rolling my eyes.

 Sans gave me a smirk, but I knew he loved to do this and this the first time he invited me along for the ride usually I was a victim of his pranks.

But today he had in mind was pranking his little brother and he needs me assist on it.

“You know your part of all this right?”

“Yeah yeah, I need to tell Papyrus that Undyne wanted to do a surprise training session at her house

“and it will unfold as it always does. Never forget Alphys security cameras we will get a front row to it later.”

“Papyrus, Undyne told me she wanted to see you for a special training session she said to take your car to get there on time. “

“Frisk thanks for letting me know I must go.”

  Papyrus who had been wearing his cool guy outfit ripped off, and I shield my eyes, but sans snickering told I had nothing to worry about Papyrus was wearing his battle body underneath he got into the red Corvette he sat down in the driver's seat.

Pffffftttttt

 “Sans why!” He made a loud growl going the appropriate speed limit the car seems to vanish down the road.

“Hey since we can’t see the rest of the pranks I’ve set up let’s catch a movie. I promise not prank you.” The look sans was giving me was screaming trustworthy regardless of that risk agreed, and there was slight change in the air

“I’ll go, if you get the tickets I’ll get the popcorn promise not to throw it at the crowd?”

“Fine but we might pull a prank at the movie a small one I promise nothing. “his eyes were alight with mischief. _God, he’s lucky he’s cut_ e!

“Fine, a small one but if we get carted away by the cops I blame you entirely. “

I knew that if he got us in trouble, I would be okay with it finding someway to get us out of it. I did have some clout what the point of it if you never use it.  Taking my hand, I knew he wanted to take me through a shortcut. He shocked me by reaching up to me and kissing me on the cheek though the kiss was close to my lips. My face went red touching the spot he kissed me on he looked at me like the only he did was shake my hand. Taking my blushing face to the movie.

“Two adult tickets for that modern retelling of that Shakespeare play.”  Sans looked at Frisk smirked and winked!

_If that’s how he wants to play it? Well, the lazy bones is in for it!_

**With a deviously flirtatious plan in mind, I walk with sans knowing he thought being cheeky and flirtatious would allow him just to walk away like he didn’t tempt fate.**

**Author's Note:**

> Final note I had to do a few reworks just for this prompt but what do you think to much focus on who frisk was before the bleak environment compare to the light she lives in now? I need opinions and feed back comments as always are appreciated and wanted.


End file.
